Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur
'''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur '''is the sixteenth Scooby Doo movie. It was released in 2011, rated PG for Scary Scenes. Synopsis While investigating a mansion at night, Shaggy gets so scared his doctor forbids the gang to continue mystery solving. The gang decide to go somewhere that isn't scary, and Daphne tells them about La Serena , a dinosaur dig. The gang head there and meet Mr Hubley , who mixes their names up. Shaggy and Scooby are hungry so head to a barbeque. The rest of the gang go to the mines. Scooby and Shaggy decide to come along but a lizard steals their biscuit. Scooby chases the lizard and bumps into a dinosaur and runs away. Scooby and Shaggy catch up with the gang. Professor Svankmejer gives them a tour and they meet Winsor, who Velma fell in love with. The two leave until the Phantosaur returns and nearly eats Scooby and Shaggy. Back with Hubley, Shaggy is recovered by his fright. Hubley hypnotises Shaggy to become brave when he hears the keyword bad and forget everything, but Hubley also hypnotises himself so they must guess the keyword. Shaggy and Scooby head to a restaurant and eat lots of food, and the owner thinks her shop will go out of buiseness until a biker gang arrives. Shaggy makes them angry and becomes brave, knocking them out. Tex, the leader, challenges Shaggy to a motorcycle race, to which Shaggy agrees, but freaks out when he's normal again. Daphne teaches Shaggy to ride a motorcycle because she has been riding since she was 5. Shaggy and Tex race, and Shaggy hears the keyword and nearly wins mean while velma and winsor go out on a date to a restaurant and bond soon their hands lock and they both smile, but later the Phantosaur arrives. Two people were the Phantosaur, and so the case was closed. Later,while the gang take shaggy back to the professor to get him deprogrammed velma went to visit winsor at the mines and once they were alone she looked at him cleaning a fossil and just couldn't resist walking up to gently grabbed his chin and kissing him on the lips much to his surprise winsor soon closed his eyes and wraps his arms around her waist after holding it for a minute they finally separated for air he was leaf shocked velma then surveyed the room and seeing it empty she smiled and said you like that yeah he answered she then stated you haven't seen any thing yet and proceeded to unbutton his explorer outfit and exposed his bare chest soon traced circles around his chest much to his enjoyment tossing aside the shirt she reached for the waistband of her own baggy tick turtlenecked orange sweeter and pulled it off along with her bra he then pulled her close and rubbed her breast whilst unzipping her red skirt which then fell to the ground he later kissed and lifted her up and walked in to a dark cave where they continued she then unbuttoned his pants and his eyes widened as her hand dips in and strokes his member making him moan and in a swift movement she ripped the pants down also slipping her knee length orange socks and black shoes and his own shoes off winsor then slowly rubbed her breast before kissing her again while dipping his hand in to her panties only to find her wet breaking the kiss he asked if they were about to velma gave him a confident smile and said do it handsome and they both took hold of the other panties and boxers and threw them leaving them both naked they cuddled and shared a extremely long passionate kiss during which his penis became visible and velma twirled telling him to lick her while she took his cock in he merely stated with pleasure after giving oral pleasure about an hour they finally exploded in each other mouth swallowing it he turned her around and asked velma I really like you so after this would you like to remain here with me she thought a moment and answered maybe just a little while or longer they then giggled and continued their make out session. Notes/Trivia *It was originally named Scooby Doo! Attack of the Phantosaur. *The kitchen scene is a parody of Jurassic Park. *Fred is interested in traps like Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated . *When Shaggy wet his pants, he never changed into new ones. Category:Movies